


A Hobbit Hot And Bothered

by HobbitFeels



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oral Sex, Post BoFA, Smut, dwarf porn, embarrassed bilbo, handjob, no one died, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill--</p><p>"Bilbo sneaks off to the library in Rivendell (or in an AU Erebor where no one dies) and finds a book of either Elvish or Dwarvish illustrated porn. Thorin walks in on him reading it and Bilbo is beyond embarrassed. Possibly might be delightful if Bilbo and Thorin have not yet acted on their attraction to one another yet when this happens."</p><p>Prompt here<br/>http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=8207427#t8207427</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hobbit Hot And Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Bilbo and Ori both could not believe their luck when the great library of Erebor was discovered. It was in dire need of cleaning and organizing but otherwise mostly intact. Bilbo had been looking for excuses to postpone his return to the Shire and assisting in the clean-up was a very suitable diversion. He preferred to browse the volumes as he reshelved them. He could not read many of the books but he loved leafing through looking for drawings, searching for recognizable languages, and feeling the heft of the volumes in his hands. If it got his mind off a certain blue-eyed dwarf king for a little while, so much the better. 

Bilbo was in bed one night not terribly long after they started the library restoration. He was lying awake after a rather vivid dream of being in Thorin's bed. He could almost swear he still felt the tingle in his lips. Returning to sleep did not seem to be a viable option. He decided to pad down to the library and look through some of the uncatalogued books in the pile they were going through this week. 

Bilbo had been in the library about twenty minutes when he got quite a surprise. He was flipping through the first few pages of a large volume when he ran across a picture of a pair of dwarves. One dwarf was on his back, knees slightly bent, naked. The second dwarf was sitting astride the first dwarf's hips--also naked--with a rather impressive erection. Their faces were rendered in expressions of ecstasy. Bilbo was surprised and fascinated. He examined the drawing rather closely before turning the page. The next page also had an illustration, this time of a male dwarf on his hands and knees, fully aroused. He had a male partner behind him with his penis pictured mid-thrust into the first dwarf's posterior. They also bore expressions of pleasure. Flipping through more pages, he found individual drawings of intimate anatomy with arrows and symbols that seemed to indicate erogenous zones along with what could only be described as practical applications of these zones depicted on the pages following. Bilbo realized that he seemed to have found a dwarven sex manual. 

Bilbo licked his lips as he paged through the book, going to back occasionally to linger over his favorites. He thought about Thorin and how he would like to reenact those favorites with him. He was subconsciously stroking himself through his nightshirt and robe with one hand as he turned pages with the other, lost in erotic thought. 

"Is it not a little late to be taking a library shift, burglar?"

Bilbo jumped straight up at the unexpected but familiar voice. He slammed the book shut. "Just...uh...reading. My king. Well, not _reading_ , as I cannot really read them but I like looking through them, you know, and sometimes there will be pieces of languages I understand and...um...you're up late."

Thorin was pleased at how flustered Bilbo was at his presence. He noticed that Bilbo could not shut the book he was reading fast enough. He also noted Bilbo was so flushed it was clear to see even by candlelight. He walked over to the table where Bilbo had been reading. "What did you find to look at this evening?"

Bilbo faced Thorin but moved his body so that he was blocking the book. "Oh, this and that. Hard telling, really."

Thorin--suspicious but amused--leaned over Bilbo trying to see over one shoulder and then the next as the hobbit weaved to block his view. He leaned in to attempt to grab the book and felt Bilbo's erection clear and hard on his thigh. The game suddenly took on a new edge for Thorin. He had long thought about seeking Bilbo to be his own. Indeed, he looked for continual excuses to keep Bilbo from returning to the Shire while he sought a brave moment to make his desires known. To feel Bilbo pressed against him with such obvious need made his blood surge most deliciously.

" _Hard_ telling, indeed." Thorin pushed Bilbo against the table, bringing the hobbit's hands behind his back and holding them together with one of his own. 

Bilbo was thoroughly caught. Caught looking at dirty pictures and being aroused by them--and by the one he adored! He wished desperately for the floor to open and swallow him into the mountain. He felt as though he may cry. His traitorous cock remained hard, though. 

Bilbo stammered, "Uh...well, that is to say..."

Thorin deftly reached his free hand around to slide the tome towards him. "Let's see," Thorin teased. "What has our hobbit hot and bothered?" Thorin read the title to himself and turned to Bilbo to raise an eyebrow. Bilbo buried his face in Thorin's chest as he had nowhere else to go. Thorin opened the book to the middle and began paging through. 

"Oh my. Oh my, my, my. Dear Bilbo," Thorin all but purred, "do these pictures arouse you?"

Bilbo kept his face buried, trying to will himself to disappear. He burned hot with embarrassment and said nothing. 

Thorin leaned in next to Bilbo's ear and spoke low with thick intent. "I would have you tell me if they did." He ran his free hand down Bilbo's hip as he spoke. 

Bilbo's breath hitched. Thorin could not possibly...could he? Bilbo's muffled voice answered with another question. "And if they did?"

Thorin released Bilbo's hands from his grasp and slipped his arm around his waist. He tilted Bilbo's chin up with the other hand so that he was looking at him. "Then I would ask you if this aroused you as well." 

Thorin leaned in and kissed him. When there was no resistance, he deepened the kiss with an open mouth and a light run of his tongue over Bilbo's lips. He pulled away to look at him again.

Bilbo's embarrassment was leaving him but it was replaced by an equally hot flush of another kind. Being pinned against the table and kissed by Thorin made him feel saucy and brave. He looked up at the king. "And if it did?"

Thorin's mouth was upon him in a flash, tongue kissing Bilbo within an inch of his sense. The king's hands were everywhere his arms could reach, stroking, groping, and rubbing. Bilbo's robe was on the floor and his nightshirt over his head before he even knew what happened. Bilbo had been letting Thorin kiss, touch, and undress him all in the thrillful daze of feeling a fantasy come to life. His sudden awareness spurred him to reciprocate, kissing and biting at Thorin's neck, running his hands across his chest and back, and doing his best to divest him from his clothes. 

The touch of skin on skin set the pair further aflame. Bilbo found his nerve and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Thorin with lust-darkened eyes. "At your service, _my king_." Before Thorin could even reply, Bilbo's mouth was around his cock. Thorin vocalized his pleasure while Bilbo bobbed his head up and down on him. He used the perfect amount of suction and pressure, flicking and swirling his tongue. Every few down-strokes, Thorin could feel the tip of Bilbo's tongue slip out for extra sensation. Bilbo had a hand on his own stiffness, pumping it in time to the rhythm he had on Thorin's cock. When Bilbo added his free hand to assist his ministrations on his lover, Thorin began to howl and gutter. He put a hand on Bilbo's head to still him.

"Bilbo, I will not last like this. You will certainly get a mouthful if you continue." 

Bilbo looked up at Thorin lasciviously. Replacing his spit-soaked pumping hand with the one that had recently been on his own cock, he went back to pleasuring the king. He slipped a slick finger into Thorin's hole and brought forth his release with a few well-orchestrated strokes of mouth and hands. Thorin shouted Bilbo's name as he came hard in his mouth. Bilbo moaned and swallowed it greedily. When Thorin ceased to shudder, Bilbo pinched two fingers at the base of his cock and pulled his way down its softening length to get the last few drops. He stood and licked them off his fingertips, making a show of it. 

Thorin was physically sated but his mind still mad with desire for this beautiful creature. He kissed Bilbo, tasting himself on his tongue. Thorin reached down to stroke Bilbo's arousal. The skin on his shaft was silky and soft even though he was incredibly hard. He felt perfect in Thorin's hand. Bilbo's head tilted back and he panted out short breaths. Thorin could see Bilbo's pink tongue dart out to lick his lips and he leaned in to suck it. He stroked Bilbo faster as he kissed him'; Bilbo sighed breathy moans into his mouth. Thorin was greedy and wanted more. He wanted Bilbo badly before this evening but his longing was even more intensified now that he had an inkling of what he had been missing. He needed for Bilbo to come undone at his hand. 

Thorin stopped stroking for a minute and licked the length of his palm. Bilbo eyed this hungrily. The slick palm resumed the rhythm on Bilbo's cock to great effect. Bilbo cried out and was grasping at Thorin's hair and shoulder. Thorin increased the speed and pressure, adding a twist of the wrist in occasionally. Bilbo's eyes alternated between being shut tight and wide-open in pleasure. The noises Bilbo made were unlike anything Thorin had ever heard from him--and he wanted more. He paused, licking his palm again for more wetness. When he continued, Bilbo cried out, "Thorin!"

It set the king on fire.

His pace relentless now, Thorin pumped Bilbo until he was mewling and spurting his seed between them. He drank in the sight. He was sure watching Bilbo's release shoot into the air between them was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. 

They stood there for a few moments just holding each other as their blood slowed its rush. Though the embrace was comforting, they both felt trepidation. Bilbo could die a happy hobbit based off this encounter alone but he wanted more. 

Bilbo did not know that Thorin was thinking very similar thoughts, that there was no way he could let his hobbit go back to the Shire after this. Not alone, anyway. 

They parted and did their best to clean Bilbo up to get dressed. Thorin moved to take Bilbo in his arms again once they were situated. Bilbo sighed happily into the embrace, helping Thorin find his courage.

"What would it take for you to stay in Erebor, Bilbo?"

"For you to ask me, my king," Bilbo said simply. "Though I would like leave to visit the Shire sometimes."

Thorin cradled Bilbo's neck and looked at him tenderly. "And if I did not ask you as the king? If I asked you as just as Thorin and not by official royal decree? If I asked you to stay _with me_?"

Bilbo said, "Then I would ask you if you would make the trip to the Shire with me to meet my relations and help me pack for my move to Erebor."

Thorin rested his forehead on the hobbit's. "Truly? You would be mine?"

"I honestly thought you'd never ask," Bilbo replied. 

Thorin kissed his hobbit and hugged him tightly. "Come, let's sleep in my bed tonight. We have many plans to make in the morning." 

On the way out the door, Thorin grabbed the book.


End file.
